Safe and Sound
by SheWhoLovesLove
Summary: When the Princess of the host club gets kidnapped, how will the boys react to her return? After a fearful time spent locked up, will she be able to open herself back up to the friends she knew? Who will help her back to reality? Slight HaruhiXTamaki at first, then HaruhiXAllHost, then HaruhiXOneHost First chapter includes explicit scene
1. Taken

**PLOT:** **When the Princess of the host club gets kidnapped, how will the boys react to her return? After a fearful time spent locked up, will she be able to open herself back up to the friends she knew? Who will help her back to reality? Slight HaruhiXTamaki at first, then HaruhiXAllHost, then HaruhiXOneHost**

Milky was the night sky as the day came to a close. Darkness had replaced light in the usual fight, as the moon became the only source of light. The busy day, as they usually were, ended with Haruhi Fujioka walking home from her prestigious school, Ouran Academy, after 8 hours of school and the host club.

Although she was unable to admit it to them, the club did really feel like family, maybe not the family envisioned by Tamaki, the club's president, but one where she was glad to be apart of, and happy to have found. After the near loss of Tamaki about year prior, Haruhi's tolerance and love for the boys she came to know grew club was stronger than ever in her eyes, even after the passage of Mori and Honey into Ouran University, since they came to participate in club activities daily. Hell, even the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, became more tolerable, jokes and all, along with the closed off demeanor of Kyoya, the shadow king. She knew each in their own ways, and loved them individually. She also grew some feelings for Tamaki, which were of course returned, as they had gone on a few dates in the past year. Everything was quite peachy in the world of the Ouran Host Club.

As part of her daily routine, Haruhi was walking home, but she passed by the small supermarket 2 blocks from her apartment, intent on seeing if there was anything she could purchase for the events of tomorrow. It would be a full year after the events of Eclair, she wanted something to commemorate the new anniversary of the club, since it was now much more special than it was before. Walking throughout the aisles, she passed some boxes of instant coffee, picking one up off the shelf, it reminded her of her second day as a host, when she introduced the boys to it. She smiled at her memory of Tamaki's brave 'tasting' of the coffee, and the insistence of the Hitachiin boys to retrieve it everyday. Setting the box down, a 'Do It Yourself' kit came into view, included in it was a 3 by 2 foot board of wood, with 3 different sized paintbrushes, 6 jars of paint and some stencil designs, only for 11000, which was pretty cheap in her mind.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, a little too excited. Although she was not extremely talented in the arts department, she figured she could try at this small project, since it was the thought that count, really. Making her way to the counter, ready to purchase the paint kit, Haruhi saw a little old woman come shuffling to the register, who, seeing Haruhi, smiled with glee.

"My Haruhi! How are you?" said the lady, coming around to embrace Haruhi in a bear hug. Haruhi gave a small smile, and hugged the woman back.

"I'm fine about you? I haven't seen you in a while, Daichi-kun says you have been sick, are you okay?"

"Ahh, that boy, he doesn't know what he's talking about. But I'm okay, just back pain but the doctors say I'm alright," Ayame made her way back to the register, "did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes! I have all that I need!" said Haruhi, as she set her items on the counter, pulling her wallet out from the side of her bag, taking out the needed yen and handing it to Ayame. "Here you go! I actually have enough for it today, guess I didn't come here as often this week." Haruhi said sheepishly.

Ayame laughed and handed Haruhi her bagged items, "Well it was so good seeing you Haruhi! Please come back and visit me! And be careful out there, no more shopping at night!"

Haruhi nodded, replying "I know Ayame-sama, but I'm used to it, I grew up here and haven't had much of a problem, so I think I will be okay," she smiled and began walking to the door, and then turned back, "thanks again, I will try and come back tomorrow afternoon with some sweets, I know how much you like sugar." She grinned and walked out, leaving a giggling Ayame behind to ponder the kinds of sweets fed to Haruhi at the wondrous Ouran Academy.

Walking out of the market, Haruhi was hit by a wave of cool air, and hugged her thin blazer closer to her tiny body, hoping it will protect her somewhat from the spring winds. She rummaged through her bag and checked her phone, '10:42,' she thought, 'Dad's gonna kill me, i shouldn't have dropped by Mei's, I didn't know cleaning her house would take that long.' Haruhi continued down the sidewalk, walking as quickly as her legs would allow her. As she was nearing her block, she saw a grey object in the corner of her eye, it zoomed past her sight and was gone.

"Hello," she called out in worry, "is anyone there?" She looked around herself quickly, keeping her phone in her hand in case she needed it. As she began to calm down, she felt a sudden presence behind her. Turning around quickly her mouth was covered by a large hand, which was rough to the touch, she attempted to scream but alas her cries were muffled. She took a glance at her phone, determined to try and contact someone, when her hands were caught by another figure, causing her small flip phone as well as recent purchase to crash to the ground.

"Don't break her yet Don, each toy has to be in perfect condition," said the man blocking her mouth, his voice was deep, and scratchy, and he had a tall figure and broad shoulders, "we don't wanna ruin her before we start."

"I know Vince," said who seemed to be Don, a shorter man but with obvious muscles and a pig face, "but we must use strength if necessary, right?" He tightened his grip on her wrist, causing Haruhi to wince in pain.

Just as before, she tried to yell out for help, but realizing she was now being carried to the alley between her building and another one like it, she started kicking, but to no avail, as both her capturers held her from the back. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead as tears made their way into view, ready to drop from her eyes at any moment. She was well aware of what could happen, and prayed to God that someone, anyone would find her. She saw two kids running across the street, but didn't seem to get their attention, since they just passed by without a second look.

"What uniform is this?" asked Don, as he inspected the emblem on her blazer.

Vince took a look as well, "I think that's Ouran Academy," he said, "that's where all those rich kids go, but she can't be one of them, what's she doing out here?"

"Whatever reason, it's odd that she's not wearing a _dress,_ that would be much easier for us to handle," said Don, with a sly grin that showed his crooked, yellow teeth, "what do you say we try anyways? I always like a challenge, maybe we can beat our previous records."

Vince smirked, and let out a chuckle, "I suppose, but let's go slow on her, I want her to remember this."Before she could take in what was being said, her blazer was ripped from her body, tearing her white shirt as well, exposing her slim figure to the two men, and leaving only a tank top between her body and them. As Vince's hand released her mouth, Don's was placed over it just as she was beginning to let out a cry for help. His hands made their way over her body, she mentally screamed as the hands began to grope her chest, and soon she felt harsh lips being pushed onto her own, making their way to the nape of her neck. Her small frame squirmed underneath his much larger one, causing him to laugh throughout the process, and before she knew it her pants were being tugged off.

"Hey," said Don, "what happened to going slow? Let me have a turn, she'll like it." Don handed her hands to Vince, and soon he was also kissing her body, making sure to leave bruises in places where his hand had roamed. He began grabbing her thigh and tiny hips, straddling her body while her eyes squeezed shut.

Her mind was angry, upset, torn, and full of hatred for not only herself but her attackers. 'How could I let this happen,' she thought, 'Tamaki, he's gonna be so upset, I should have ran, I should have done more.' She kept squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the contact of both men, realizing what was taking place, and hoping that this was the worst of it.

Don then began to drop his pants to mid thigh, enough for him to carry out whatever he was planning. Haruhi began to let tears escape, which were soon wiped by Vince, who whispered "Don't worry baby, you'll be fine, just let us take care of you." She shut her eyes and continued to let out yelps which were muffled as she felt her panties being removed, she was now fully exposed to her perpetrators. The last thing to go through her mind were memories of her life, her dad and friends, and finally her mother, 'What would mom think,' she thought, 'she'd be so disappointed.'

Don roughly pushed against her, giving no attention to the fierce kicks of her tiny legs. He pushed into her and felt her try to push against him as she winced in utter pain. He continued roughly, reaching breaking point, then he pulled out and fell back, feeling a wave of pleasure go over himself.

"That was so great," he said, looking at Vince with a grin, "you want a try?" Vince nodded, and switched places with Don, pushing into Haruhi's limp body as she had given up a fight before Don was done. He went just as rough and finished just as quick, sighing in relief at the fact that no one had seen.

"I don't wanna leave her here, man," said Vince as he recomposed himself, "let's take her to the shack, have more fun with her there. Ever since Kitana left it has been lonely." He took another look at Haruhi and smiled, "She also didn't put up a good fight, so we'll probably have her a little bit longer."

Don took a moment to think, then nodded his head in agreement, "That's a good idea, it has been pretty quiet and she was a great prize tonight. Imagine having her all the time."

Both men let out a chuckle, and picked up Haruhi's body from the ground, taking her blazer and pants, as a token of the night they shared with her. They moved her to the backseat of their black SUV and drove off into the night, completely unaware of the wrath they will soon unleash in the halls of Ouran Academy.

 **Hey guys! This is my first story on here, so i really hope you enjoy, I have had this idea for a few weeks and just went for it. I'll try to update whenever I can, but please leave any comments or suggestions! Thank you for your time!**


	2. Alive

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging for so long, but school has been pretty hectic, considering it's my senior year. I'm gonna try updating as often as I can, but I do have a big move to Maine coming up sometime, I'm still not quite sure. I've decided to list what songs I listen to while writing at the bottom, just if any of you need any creative inspiration! Anyways onto the story!**

 **(7:45 am, Souh Residence)**

It had been 11 hours since Tamaki Souh had last heard from Haruhi. Although it was normal for some couples to take a breather between cellular communication, it was very abnormal of Haruhi to not text at least once to keep him notified of her safety. When her usual goodnight text had not been received, he assumed she had just fallen asleep right after returning home, as it had been a fairly busy day at the Host club. But when 5 of his calls went straight to voicemail the next morning, he knew something was definitely wrong.

Pacing around his bedroom, Tamaki decided it was time to call Kyoya Ootori, the only person other than Haruhi that he was sure would be there for him. Grabbing his phone off of the bedside table, he quickly dialed Kyoya's number, waiting earnestly for any answer.

After the 3rd ring the call was picked up, and a loud sigh could be heard as well as some shuffling from the other line.

"What is it Tamaki," a groggy voice had asked, which was none other than Kyoya, "I was only able to get 4 hours of sleep last night, so make it quick."

Tamaki thought of what to say next, feeling that his crisis couldn't be explained efficiently or quickly enough for the Shadow King to fully understand.

"I'm waiting," said Kyoya, who had gotten up to fetch a glass of water and was now sitting in his study. The silence from Tamaki was odd, so Kyoya was now more awake and interested in what the blonde had to say.

"It's Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki into the phone, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I have no idea where she is! She hasn't answered any of my calls and didn't send me a text last night like she usually does!"

Kyoya's eyes widened a bit, however, he quickly reverted back to his calm, and collected stature.

"Are you sure she's just not awake? I mean, school doesn't start till 9:00, so you are the only one who would be up this early for it." He waited for a reply and was only met with quiet sobs from Tamaki.

"I'm sure it's not that Kyoya, " said Tamaki, speaking through his blubbering mouth, "I usually call her at 7:20 to make sure she wakes up, she likes to study in the morning, but she hasn't answered at all today! I am really worried about her!"

Kyoya sighed, realizing the only way of calming down Tamaki would be by checking the situation.

"Alright Tamaki, why don't you and I go check her apartment today? I can have a car come pick you up in 30 minutes, can you be ready by then?"

Tamaki cheered on the other line, "Oh thank you Kyoya! I knew I could count on you! I can be ready by then!" He then hung up, leaving Kyoya on the other line.

Kyoya then hung up as well, laying back in his desk chair while rubbing his eyes. "God, I hope this isn't as serious as that idiot's making it seem." He then got up to get ready for the day's events.

 **(7:45 am, Dragon's Lair)**

After the previous night's events, Haruhi was surprised she had enough strength to sit up on the dusty mattress she was placed on by her attackers. Despite her hopes of forgetting the pain of being used for pure lust, it was the only thing on her mind that kept her awake, with memories of her friends and family not being enough to salvage her energy.

A few minutes after sitting up, Haruhi began to take in her surroundings, staring at the beige walls surrounding her. There was only one door, and she was already sure that it was locked. On the floor with her were her clothes, shoes, broken cell phone, and a small bowl of white rice. The only thing not present from the night before was the paint set she had purchased. There were also no reachable windows, the only ones in the room being located at a height taller than Mori-senpai.

She could hear her stomach growling, however, she did not reach for the rice, feeling that pushing it away would signify that she had not given into her captor's motives. However, she did look down at her body, which had been slightly bruised at the wrist and thighs.

'How could I let that happen?' she thought to herself, mentally slapping her face, 'I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry…' she hesitated, not wanting to admit that one person was going to be extremely hurt by the taking of her virginity. She just wanted to stop thinking about what had gone on, but the harder she tried to forget the stronger the vision was in her mind. Tears form at the corners of her eyes, and she lets out a small gasp and then begins to hiccup.

"You awake in there sweetie?" comes from the other side of the door, it's a husky voice and sounds entirely different from the voices of her captors. She stays quiet but the voice continues. "I know you're in there, so don't stop crying. If you need to do it, then go. I've dealt with it before so I don't mind." Her expression turned shocked, repulsed by the thought of other girls lying in the same spot as her possibly in worse conditions. The man spoke up again, "I don't mean I've done anything to them, I just feed them, and I guess watch them for the guys."

Haruhi continued to remain silent, then noticed the door open slightly, 'Crap! He's coming in,' she thought, 'what's he gonna do to me? I haven't done anything or said anything wrong!" From the opening of the door, she saw hazel eyes staring at her, then the door widened a bit more and the head of the man peeped through. He looked roughly like a young college student and had more neatly kept hair than Vince and Don. He eased his body into the room and shut the door, squatting in front of the scared girl.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering if she was mute or deaf. His face did not make many expressions, sticking to one filled with bewilderment. Haruhi stayed silent but did not remove her eyes from him, scooting away as soon as she noticed him shuffling towards her a bit. He picked up the small bowl of rice near her.

"I guess you don't like rice?"

Haruhi still stared at him with a look of disapproval.

"Guess not...listen, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime. I'm the only one here who will actually try and keep you alive." She glared him, then muttered, "...why?"

His eyes lit up and he let out a fake gasp of surprise, "She speaks!"

He then sat on the floor and introduced himself to her.

"I am Kukai! I am going to be your caregiver or something while you are here, which hopefully won't be for long, however, that could be bad or good depending on what it is that will happen to you! And before you ask, no I will not let you go, not because I don't want to, but I literally can't. I have a family to worry about and they are almost debt-free." He then shoved the bowl of rice in her face and held it there till she took it away.

Although having resisted the urge to eat earlier, Haruhi had actually been starving, considering the last time she ate was before she had left the club the night before. She took some rice but did not take her eyes off Kukai, She grabbed the pile of clothes to the left of her and laid them over her body, sitting so that her knees were touching her chest.

Kukai stood up and brushed the dirt off of his black jeans, "Can I know your name?" he asked, however, he received no answer as Haruhi kept her gaze on him. "Alright then, I guess your name is silence. Well, at least to me."

A loud knocking sound came from outside the room, with loud voices yelling to one another and then finally a shout directed at Kukai. "Open the door you lil shit! We got some customers waiting out here!" Kukai ran out and shut the door, leaving Haruhi by herself once again, though she was deeply terrified of who had just entered the building. Holding her breath, she crawled to the door and rested her ear against it.

The same voice earlier had spoken "What took you so damn long? We were out there for 5 fucking minutes, that gives anyone enough time to become suspicious dipshit!" She heard a loud thud and assumed someone fell to the floor, that someone being Kukai. Snickering was heard and then the voice spoke again.

"Alright, so what request do you men have?" It sounded like papers were being shuffled around, and the sound of chairs scratching the floors erupted for a minute then ceased.

"You got any foreigners? Or petite girls with blonde hair?"

"How about chicks with big eyes? Or with curves at the waist?"

Haruhi grimaced at the request she heard, however hearing of these types made her realize that she may not be the only female held captive. She kept still near the door and stayed there till the end of the meeting, which was signaled by the sound of the loud outer door shutting and being locked in many ways, most likely to ensure privacy. She stared out the windows near the ceiling, realizing that the meeting had taken about 2 or more hours as the sky was now a light blue, and the sun was high up. She sat back on the mat provided to her and felt small tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and then wiped them away and stared at the stone ground beneath her.

 **(8:35, Fujioka House)**

After meeting at Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki and Kyoya had discovered that Haruhi's whereabouts were unknown. Ranka, who had come in pretty late the previous night, had assumed she was already in bed, and having to get to work at 1:00 pm the next day, did not think it was necessary of him to wake up with her. Once having realized that even the boys did not know where his Haruhi was, Ranka began to sob and threw himself to the floor.

"Haruhi! My baby Haruhi! Where are you! Daddy will find you please come home soon!"

Tamaki and Kyoya knelt beside him, with Tamaki attempting to hug Ranka, who was holding onto Kyoya who had immediately begun calling the other host members, alerting them that Haruhi was missing and that an urgent meeting was to be held during Honey and Mori's lunch period. Once the matter was settled Kyoya looked towards Tamaki, who had tears streaming down his face and was clinging to Ranka with all his strength. The dark lord looked down at his cellphone and gulped, knowing that today would be hard for everyone, but also knowing that Haruhi was going to be found one way or another.

He looked down at Ranka and gave the transvestite a small hug, then got up from the ground, and lifted up Tamaki as well.

"We'll find her Ranka, I'll make sure of it. We'll have my father's police force search all of Japan for her."

Ranka thanked Kyoya, and the boys walked out of the apartment back to the car.

After a moment of silence, Tamaki spoke up, "Are you sure we're going to find her?"

Kyoya stayed quiet, then replied "Of course we Tamaki. Where ever she is, we will find her." He then told the driver to get them to school, and the two remained silent.

 **(9:55 am, Ouran Academy)**

Hikaru and Kaoru had been wide awake and worried since receiving the call from Kyoya earlier that morning. They stared at the empty seat between the two of them and stared at each other, while also taking looks at their watches for when the bell would ring.

Although Haruhi's absence was noticed, everyone was unaware of her disappearance. Kyoya had told the twins that a meeting would happen around 11:30, so until then they had no answers as to what was currently known about Haruhi. Both had been worrying since they got to school, and seeing her empty seat had just made everything worse.

The bell had finally rung, and the boys went to the back of the classroom and began talking to one another in hushed voices.

"Do you think she's missing?" Hikaru had asked his brother, with a trembling voice and clenched hands.

Kaoru shook his head, "No, she can't be…she probably got lost or went to someone's house for an emergency."

Hikaru's voice raised slightly, "Even if that did happen, wouldn't she have called us? Aren't we her best friends? She would have called us Kaoru." Kaoru's eyes widened at Hikaru's tone, and tears began to escape from the corners of his eyes. Realizing he was in the wrong, Hikaru apologized.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I know it's not your fault, but I'm worried. I don't want her to be gone. We need to find her, I need to find her. I need to know she's okay…" Kaoru looked at Hikaru and hugged him. "We will Hikaru. We have Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki. We can find her. Maybe she's at Lobelia or something again." He let out a small smile but knew it was not enough, as Hikaru's expression did not change and was full of worry.

 **Okay, that was sorta a weak and drawn out chapter, I'm sorry! Just trying to get into the groove of things! Anyways, I will try to update again in a few weeks, maybe sooner! And here's the music list from the last night I worked on this chapter!**

 **-Rolling Girl**

 **-The Night We Met**

 **-Location**

 **-You're the one that I want - slow**

 **-If I could tell Her**

 **-Mad Hatter**

 **-Shisshou**

 **-Teddy Bear**


End file.
